


Love lights more fires than hate extinguishes

by hotbisjwithredlips



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Boarding School, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotbisjwithredlips/pseuds/hotbisjwithredlips
Summary: House of Anubis AU but without the magic so basically just a boarding school. Anyways Toni is the new girl and Cheryl is being Cheryl...
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small chapter for now because I want to see if you guys like it, and if it's worth to continue this fic.
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes I wrote this in like two hours

“Hello?” Toni closed the door behind her as she stepped into a giant hallway. “Hello?” She tried again, but once again nobody answered her. She dropped her bag to the ground and glanced around the hallway, which definitely gave her the creeps. There were giant black and gray portraits on the walls of a family that didn’t seem to know how to smile and the chandelier on the ceiling was definitely as old as the house itself… 

  
Suddenly someone grabbed her arm from behind. Instinctively, she tried to pull away as panic whipped through her. But this only caused the grip on her arm to tighten. “What do you think you’re doing in my house, Southside scum?!” A girl’s voice rasped into her ear. Southside scum?! Oh, of course, she was wearing her Serpent jacket… 

  
“Let go of me you freak!” Toni pushed herself away from the girl and turned around to face her. She opened her mouth to yell at whomever had just attacked her, but she forgot how to speak as she locked eyes with the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Long, wavy, red hair, shining brown eyes and a bright red lipstick on her full lips. 

  
“What’s going on here?” Mr. Jones, the boss of the house, walked down the stairs and came to a stop in front of the two girls. 

  
“I caught a thief, you’re welcome.” 

  
“She's not a thief, Cheryl,” Mr. Jones sighed. “Meet Antoinette Topaz, our newest resident.”

  
“Another Serpent?” Cheryl questioned. “As if Forsythe and Noah aren’t causing enough trouble already!”

  
“It’s Sweet Pea,” A tall guy with half long black hair and a snake tattoo on his neck walked into the hallway. “And you better get used to the chaos,” He smirked. “Because this little snake right here is even worse than we are.”

  
“Sweets!” The new girl rushed over to the tall guy, who wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her up into the air. “God, I’ve missed you!”

  
Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Amazing, the Southside scum knows each other.”

Meanwhile a few other residents of the house had walked into the hallway. Archie Andrews, Riverdale High’s quarterback, had his arm wrapped around Betty Cooper; his girlfriend. Forsythe Jones, aka Jughead and son of Mr. Jones, was taking notes of the scene in front of him. He’s probably going to write a book about it … 

  
“Cheryl! That’s enough!” Mr. Jones warned her. “Your father may be my boss, but whenever he’s not here I’m yours. So you stop this behavior right now before I give him a call. And since you apparently need to learn how to behave, Toni will be your new roommate.”

  
“What?!” Both Cheryl and Toni exclaimed.

  
“What about me?” Betty, Cheryl’s current roommate, questioned confused.

  
“You’re moving to Veronica and Josie’s bedroom.” 

  
Betty sighed. “Well I better start gathering my stuff then,” She brushed past Mr. Jones and made her way upstairs. Archie quickly followed her. 

  
“Come on, I’ll show you around,” Sweet Pea said as he went to grab Toni’s backpack and swung It over his shoulder. Jughead followed them and asked Toni a bunch of questions on why she left the southside, but she ignored him most of the time. She was way too excited to see her old friend again. She hadn’t spoken to Sweet Pea ever since he left the southside trailer park and they had a lot of catching up to do. 

* * *

  
A few hours later Toni was finally unpacking her bag. She glanced over to her roommate, who was standing on the other side of the room with a picture of a boy in her hand. And if Toni remembered correctly, she saw that same face on a portrait in the hallway.

  
“Is he your boyfriend?” Toni asked. 

  
Cheryl scoffed. “You’re delusional if you think I’d let a boy touch my precious body. Jason is my twin brother.”

  
“Does he live here too?”

  
“No,” Cheryl’s eyed saddened. “He still lives with my parents.” Toni frowned, confused. Why are they separated? “But that’s none of your business,” Cheryl turned on her heels to face her new roommate, her eyes filled with hate again. How is it possible for someone’s mood to change that fast? “Let’s set up some rules. You stay at your side of the room. You do not touch any of my stuff. You brush your hair in the bathroom because I don’t want to find any of your pink hair on my bedroom floor. Oh, and stop asking me questions. We aren’t friends. And we never will be. Is that clear?”

  
“As clear as day,” Toni sighed. 

  
“Fantastic,” Cheryl walked up to her desk, sat down and started to apply red lipstick to her lips. 

  
Toni cleared her throat. “Uhm, I have some rules too-“ She earned herself a scoff from the redhead. “You don’t touch my stuff either-“

  
“Don’t worry, I won’t. I’m not trying to get myself lice.”

  
“-and you stop insulting me,” Toni hissed. “I don’t know what your problem is but what I do now is that your dear father doesn’t treat you like a princess. So, if you don’t stop this bullshit right now I’ll find a way to contact him,” Toni took a step closer to the redhead, placed her hands onto the desk, bend down to eye level and curled her lips up into a smirk. “ _Is that clear?”_

  
To Toni’s surprise, the other girl’s lips curled into a smirk too. “As a bottle of sparkling San Junipero water.”

  
Toni glared at her for another few seconds before she turned around and left the room. 

* * *

“So, _Antoinette_ ,” Cheryl started, as everyone was sitting at the dining table, waiting for Alice (the housekeeper) to finish cooking dinner. Toni was seated directly across from her roommate who had a devilish smirk on her face. “Tell us a bit more about yourself. Why are you here?”

  
This isn’t something Toni wanted to talk about, but she also didn’t want to be the mysterious new girl, so she decided to just be honest. “The southside, and especially the trailer park, isn’t exactly a safe place. So my mom wanted me out of there…”

  
“And how exactly is she paying for your stay?”

  
Toni glared at her. “That’s none of your business.”

  
“I bet she needs to work multiple jobs in order to pay for your stay here. God, how _selfish_ of you-“

  
“Shut up!” Toni hissed. “You know nothing about me, or my mom! I swear to god, Cheryl, do not test me.” She warned her.

  
“What’s wrong with you?” A raven-haired girl named Veronica glared at her redheaded friend. “You can’t treat someone like that just because you don’t like where she’s coming from.”

  
“Oh, but I _can_. In fact, I’ll try to make her life here as miserable as possible. I only tolerate _snakes_ if I can make boots out of their skin.”

  
Toni groaned, grabbed her glass of orange juice and threw the contents of it at Cheryl, staining her shirt. Everyone who was seated at the table gasped, including Toni who was shocked by her own action. She jumped up and rushed out of the living room.

  
“You’re going to regret that!” Cheryl yelled.

* * *

Betty opened the door to the laundry room, but regretted it immediately as she found her own mother making out with Mr. Jones, on top of the laundry machine. 

  
“Oh my god!” Betty dropped her laundry to the floor and covered her eyes with her hands. “Mom!”

  
“Betty?!” Both Alice and Mr. Jones exclaimed.

  
Betty groaned, “I can’t believe this! Sneaking around and making out in the laundry room like a couple of horny teenagers?!”

  
“Betty, honey, I’m so sorry you had to see this-“ Alice hopped off the laundry machine. “-but can you please keep this a secret?”

  
“Keep what a secret?” Cheryl entered the laundry room and her mouth slacked open in shock at the sight in front of her. “ _Ew_ … and I really thought this day couldn’t get any worse. This does explain why we’ve all been waiting for you to serve dinner for the past hour!”

  
“I’m sorry,” Alice apologized and she brushed past them, leaving Mr. Jones behind, who awkwardly glanced at the two girls.

  
Cheryl raised her eyebrows. “Leave, you weirdo!” Mr. Jones cleared his throat and also left the laundry room.

  
“Uh, Cheryl-“ Betty started. “Can we keep this between us?”

  
“I couldn’t care less about your mother’s love life, sweet cousin. I have better things to worry about. Ruining the new girls life, for example…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post small chapters for this story, because I don't want to rush anything. I want to take my time to write. I hope this doesn't bother you.  
> Anyways are there any Lopaz fans out here? Because you'l be seeing more of this friendship in the upcoming chapters!
> 
> This story is focused on Choni! BUT I have a weakness for Barchie so expect some cute Barchie moments too hehe. not in this chapter unfortunately but be patient ;)

Toni stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, brushing her hair. It was late, around midnight, and she just took a shower because she couldn’t fall asleep with the millions of thoughts racing through her head. _Why does Cheryl hate me so much? What is her deal with the Serpents? Was all if this a mistake? Should I just go back to the southside trailer park?_

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and Veronica entered the room. “Oh sorry,” She apologized. “I wasn’t expecting someone to be here this late.”

“It’s okay,” Toni exchanged a smile with her through the mirror. “I’m done so the bathroom is all yours.”

“I don’t think we’ve officially met yet. I’m Veronica Lodge,” The raven-haired girl approached her. “And I think you and I are going to become very good friends. You stood up against Cheryl, nobody has ever done that before. Not the way you did, at least.”

Toni sighed, “I regret doing that. Cheryl doesn’t seem like someone I should be messing with.”

“Cheryl had no right to talk about your mom like that, so your reaction was more than understandable.”

“She wasn’t wrong though … my mom has three different jobs and she works six days a week but she still lives in a crappy trailer with my alcoholic uncle while I’m here. I’m starting to believe that all of this is indeed selfish of me.”

“Hey-” Veronica reached out to rub her hands up and down Toni’s back, trying to comfort her. “You’re not selfish. Your mom is the one who sent you here, right? She just wants what’s best for you.”

Toni smiled, although her eyes were still filled with sadness. “Thank you.”

“Josie, Betty and I are having a little girls night, would you like to join us? You seem like you can use a distraction.”

“I would like that,” Toni nodded. Veronica seemed like a genuinely nice person and she could really use a friend right now. She just needed someone to talk to after everything that happened today.

* * *

“We’re glad you joined us,” Josie said as she handed Toni a glass of wine. “The more girls the merrier.” The girls were all sitting on blankets and pillows that they’d spread on the bedroom floor, music playing in the background. This was the kind of girls night Toni always dreamed of but never had.

“How’d you even get this?” Toni wondered after she took a sip of the wine that tasted exceptionally good. “Isn’t alcohol strictly forbidden in this house?”

“Yes but I know where my mom keeps her bottles hidden,” Betty explained. Toni’s mouth slacked open in shock. She expected Betty to be all sweet and innocent.

“So,” Veronica started. “You’re Noah’s friend?”

“I am,” Toni nodded. “Sweet Pea and I have known each other since birth, we were born just three days apart. Our moms are best friends so we grew up together. He’s like a brother to me ...” Toni’s eyes saddened for a second but she quickly forced a smile on her face again. “And you must be very special if he allows you to call him Noah.”

“Oh he isn’t exactly happy with it,” Veronica laughed. “But he tolerates it I guess.” Her lips curled up into a smile. “How about you? Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No. For some reason boys never want to be more than just friends with me. But that’s okay, I’m more into girls anyways.” Toni shrugged. She bit down on her bottom lip and hesitated for a moment before she asked the question that was on her mind, “What about Cheryl? Is she dating anyone?”

Veronica huffed. “Cheryl isn't capable of loving anyone.”

“That’s not true. Cheryl just needs to learn to love herself first.” Josie defended her redheaded friend. “She can be a bitch sometimes but we all know that she’s secretly a sweetheart.”

“Yeah and let’s not forget that she had a crush on you once,” Betty added. Toni remembered Cheryl's comment from earlier _'You're delusional if you think I'd let a boy touch my precious body,'_ and she already figured that this meant that she's into girls, but now that Betty confirmed it, the thought of the redhead being into girls made her body heat up....

They talked and laughed, and sang along with the music … and didn’t hear the footsteps approaching the bedroom door. Suddenly the door swung open and Cheryl entered the room. “Ronnie can i-” She stopped as she looked at the girls, her eyes filled with sadness as she realized what was happening. “Great, so now I don’t even get invited to girls night anymore?”

Josie jumped up. “Cheryl, this isn’t what it looks like.”

“Oh, so this _isn’t_ a girls night that I wasn’t invited to?”

“Well-“ Josie sighed. “Veronica, Betty and I were just hanging out together at first but then Veronica invited Toni because she had rough day and needed some distraction.” Josie explained. Cheryl darted her eyes to Toni, who’s breath hitched in her throat as the redhead’s dark with hatred filled eyes pierced right through her soul.

“What’s going on here?” Mr. Jones appeared behind Cheryl, who was still staring at Toni. “It’s past midnight! Care to explain?!”

Cheryl’s perfect lips curled up into a devilish smirk. “They’re having a party, Mr. Jones. I need at least 8 hours sleep a night in order to function at my best. And they were making a lot of noise. ” Her voice sweet, calm and… fake.

“A party? On a Sunday night?!” Mr. Jones looked like he was about to explode, his face red, the vein in his left temple throbbed as he spoke. “Breaking the rules on your first day, Miss Topaz?” Toni opened her mouth to say something but Cheryl didn’t give her the chance to do so.

“I knew she was going to cause trouble. I called it!”

“Enough! Cheryl, go to your room!” Cheryl gave Toni one last smug glare before she turned around and made her way back to her own room. “Antoinette, a word in private please?” Toni nodded and followed Mr. Jones into the hallway. “I know you’re only trying to make friends,” Mr. Jones started. “But these rules exist for a reason. Rules, discipline and regularity are required in order to keep a house full of teenagers under control … no exceptions,” He sighed. “You and your friends are lucky. I don’t want to ground you on your first day, but let this be your first and last warning, because next time I’ll make you clean the bathroom with a toothbrush. Understood?” Toni nodded in understanding. Mr. Jones is a reasonable man and he’s only trying to do his job. Discipline is key to success. That’s something she’d learned all too well as a gang member…

* * *

Cheryl was laying down on her bed, on top of the sheets, exposing her long silky legs, when Toni entered the room. Cheryl's head immediately snapped up at she clicking sound of the bedroom door closing. They locked eyes for a second, the way they had several times over the day. It was quiet, almost as if they shared a common thought. Toni couldn't stop her eyes from traveling down to the redhead's exposed legs. Smooth, silky, glowing ... her hands ached with the desire to caress the soft skin. Was she doing this on purpose? If Toni remember correctly Cheryl was wearing pajama pants a few minutes ago. Why had she decide to change into a red, sexy, lace nightgown? Just the sight of Cheryl's bare legs was more than enough to set the Serpent's heart racing, pounding in her chest. A blush crept up Toni's neck as Cheryl raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Got yourself in trouble, snake?" And just like that the moment was ruined. 

"God!" Toni groaned. "What is your problem?! You're so-" She stopped herself, feared that she would say something she would regret. 

"I am _what_?" Cheryl dared her to continue. She got up from her bed. "Go on, unleash it. Destroy me. Rip me to shreds. Annihilate me," With every word, she took another step closer to Toni, causing her eyelashes to flutter and her breathing to hitch. Toni wondered if Cheryl knew the effect she had on people ... the proud smirk on the girl's lip said enough. "Tell me exactly how you feel, _little snake_."

"I see right through you," Toni shook her head and huffed. "You would rather people fear than like you. So you traffic in terror and intimidation. But guess what?" Toni took a step closer, even though they were already so close that she could practically hear the blood rushing through Cheryl's veins. The redhead's shoulders visibly tensed by this action and Toni mentally praised herself for causing this reaction. "I am not intimidated by you-" A lie. Of course she was intimidated by her. "- and I'm certainly not scared of you."

A big, satisfied smile curled up Cheryl's lips, showing all of her pearl white teeth. She just hummed, turned around and crawled back into her bed without saying another word to Toni, who stood there, perplexed. 

Toni shook her head, confused, and let out a sigh. _This girl is a psychopath_ ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it :) x

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoy this new fic, and let me know if I should continue it :)


End file.
